liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Digger (529)
Digger, A.K.A. Experiment 529, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to be an efficient digger and drill holes through planets and other surfaces. His one true place is working in the mines as an underground miner. Bio Experiment 529 was the 529th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to dig underground tunnels and drill holes through planets and other surfaces. 529 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. ''Stitch! The Movie All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 529's pod landing atop a sand castle on a beach. Later, a tidal wave washed over the shore, activating the experiment, which proceeded to escape underground. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 529 was captured by Lilo and Stitch at an unknown point and named Digger. In "The Asteroid", Digger was one of the six experiments that Stitch convinced to come with him and Lilo to save Earth from an approaching asteroid. Along the journey, Digger was shown digging restlessly into his seat. He later drilled a hole through the asteroid's core for which to insert the ship's hyperdrive engine into. Digger was one of the experiments in "Checkers" that presumably joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Earlier in the episode, he, along with Yin and Backhoe, helped Lilo make mud. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Digger, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Digger participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by sending attacking Leroys into his underground tunnels. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Biology Appearance Digger is a yellowish tan meerkat-like experiment with a long bony drill-shaped tail, a round body, short arms and legs with sharp claws, a round head with sharp teeth, a dark round nose, dark blue eyes and a row of spikes from his head down to his tail. Special Abilities Digger has thick, sharp claws that he can use to dig in a fashion similar to a mole, but at a much quicker pace and more efficiently. Digger also has a tail that is similar in shape and function to a drill, which he can support himself on, and he can start drilling through the ground using this at will. It has been shown for him to roll into a shape similar to that of Stitch and most other experiments, although due to his tail, it appears as a more wheel-like figure. Trivia *Digger's design was first revealed in a bonus feature trivia game on the original ''Lilo & Stitch DVD, before he officially debuted in Stitch! The Movie. *Digger's pod color is normally purple. In one scene his pod was red, and in another it was purple. *Digger is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 529. Primary function: Digger". *Digger is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Gallery 529_Digger__by_experiments.jpg diggin_down_digger_by_experiments.jpg Dig digger by experiments.jpg 529 digger by bricerific43-d5a5mgk.jpg experiment_529_digger_by_metadragonart-d3f4tus.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-32-10.jpg|Digger's experiment pod screenCapture 10.07.13 22-32-17.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-32-36.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-32-56.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-33-18.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-33-28.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-33-33.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-33-36.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-33-52.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-34-40.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-35-15.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-35-53.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-35-62.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-37-16.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-37-25.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-37-33.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-40-12.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-40-29.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-40-34.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-40-45.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-41-23.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-41-30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-26-17h38m16s188.png ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-05-04.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-02-21h00m15s27.png|Digger digging into his seat screenCapture 28.05.13 4-11-58.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-27-40.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-28-25.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-29-42.jpg screenCapture 29.05.13 20-48-06.jpg screenCapture 29.05.13 20-50-54.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 8-52-29.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 8-53-04.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 8-53-52.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 8-53-56.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 8-57-16.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 8-57-31.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 8-57-42.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 8-58-51.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 8-59-39.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 8-59-52.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-00-27.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-00-38.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-00-57.jpg screenCapture 23.08.13 9-01-14.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-08-15h28m57s74.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h51m52s238.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-15h31m42s224.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-07h29m35s150.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h52m06s108.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-15h29m37s234.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-15h31m27s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h43m04s83.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-15h33m45s167.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-15h34m06s85.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-15h30m06s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m00s95.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h03m20s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m36s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m13s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h41m26s26.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png vlcsnap-2013-07-05-11h55m17s136.png Digger's Image.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Digger.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Males